


Innocence

by JMStei, This_is_a_fake_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crime, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Character, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMStei/pseuds/JMStei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_a_fake_account/pseuds/This_is_a_fake_account
Summary: Korra is wrongly convicted of a crime she did not commit. While in prison, she takes the first chance she can get to escape, kidnapping a civilian worker coming to inspect the prison. Now Korra is on the run, with the police one step behind her. Will Korra prove her innocence, and find unlikely love along the way?





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Fazey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fazey/gifts).



> Hiya! This is my first story, so if you see any errors, please point them out to me. This story idea was given to me by A_Fazey on her story: RCPD Special Victims Taskforce. So head on over and check it out.  
> On a different note, I do not believe in trigger warnings. There will be things in this story that may trigger some people. If you are one of those people, PLEASE STOP HERE!!!! If you still want to read, consider yourself warned, this is the one trigger warning that I will put on here.

"Fuck." Korra thinks to herself. "How did it get to this?" She looked around the plain room she was in. Noting the camera in the corner. She gave a little smile and a small wave to the camera. At least she does not have to sit in another one of those group therapy sessions again. Instead, she was going to be interviewed by some sort of prison inspector working for the company running it. She fingered the shank that she smuggled into the room. She knew that this plan would probably not work, but what did she have to lose? She was already in prison, currently serving two life sentences without possibility of parole. What could they do to her? Give her an extra few years?

The door opened, and in walked somebody unexpected. Korra had been expecting some middle aged businessman, not a smoking hot woman. Korra notices her long legs, her tight black pencil skirt, hugging her hips in just the right way. As her gaze continued up, she noticed the white collared shirt, and the black blazer. Both of which were the definition of perfection in Korra's eyes. As she made her way up to the woman's face, she noticed her red lips and her striking green eyes, with just a hint of purple eyeshadow above them, perfectly framed by ebony hair. That is when Korra realized that she was staring.

"Hi. I'm Asami Sato. And you are," She looks through the papers on her clipboard. "Korra River. Is that correct?" _Damn, even her voice is sexy. This is going to make my job a fuck ton harder_. Korra thinks.  _Wait, Sato. I know that name. SatoInc! They run this place! She must be_ the  _Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato! But why is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato himself here?_

"Y-yes, I am Korra River." _Keep it together K!_ She chides herself for letting her nerves getting to her.

"Now I just have a few questions for you, then you can go. This should only take ten minutes." Asami looks up from her clipboard and smiles at Korra. "Ok then, how long have you been in this facility?" Korra has to think about this one, it's easy to lose track of time in here.

"I would say about seven months, maybe a bit more." That sounds right. Asami writes something down on her board. "What are you in here for?"

Fuck. She probably has it on her paper already, but is asking to see if Korra would tell the truth. "I'm innocent." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that for me?"

Korra sighs. "Double homicide, killing an officer of the law, obstruction of justice, assault and resisting arrest. I am currently serving two life sentences with no possibility of parole." Her tone is flat, revealing none of her inner turmoil for having to say that out loud. She did none of those crimes, except for those last two, it took five officers to subdue her, and one of them was in the hospital for a few weeks with a broken jaw. But hey, she had just learned that she was under arrest for killing three people, and he was a dick about it. 

One of Asami's eyebrows went up at the list. "Do you feel any guilt?" This question did not feel as scripted, more improvised. "Yes, I do." That's the answer they all want to hear. And it was the truth, that officer didn't deserve a broken jaw, maybe a black eye, but not a broken jaw. Asami nods at that answer and clears her throat. "That's good to hear, what do you think of the faculty here at the prison?" 

"They are ok, I guess. I don't really interact with them much, besides the psychologist." Asami writes down something again. "What do you think of the facility?"

"It's shit. The bed is uncomfortable, the gym equipment is always broken, and the food tastes like sawdust." She says bluntly. Asami seems to be a little taken aback by this statement. Mostly because this is considered a 'cushy' prison. It was built a year and a half ago, and each inmate has a small apartment; much better than the standard cell. The gym is state of the art, with dozens brand new machines for every type of workout imaginable. Even the food here is better than normal prisons. But it _was_ still prison food. 

"Well then Ms River. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." Asami says as she stands up.  _Damn, those legs!_ "No problem, not like I really had much of a choice anyway." Korra sighs. Asami laughs.  _Fuck, can I really go through with this? I don't want to hurt her. Yes, I need to do this._ They are standing in front of the door now.  _This is your chance Korra! Do it now!_ "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms River. And for what it's worth, I am truly sorry that you are here. You seem like a free spirited person, and I can imagine that being stuck in here is hard for you."

Asami had heard Korra earlier when she said that she was innocent, and now the gears in her head were turning.  _Why would somebody who has been in prison for seven months still say that they are innocent? I'm going to take another, closer, look at her case when I get out of here._ Asami extends her hand "I wish you the best of luck Ms River." Korra takes her hand to shake it, but as soon as their hands touch, Korra spins Asami around so that she has her in an armlock, with the tip of a rather menacing looking shank pressed to her neck. "I'm truly sorry Ms Sato. I really am. But I need to get out of here. So we are going to walk out of here, and if you try anything I will not hesitate to end you. And if your company really runs this prison, you are going to tell the guards outside of the door to stand down." Korra says in the same dead tone as before. But inside she is screaming.  _Stop! I can't do this! I'm so sorry!_

Asami's eyes are wide but she slowly nods. She slowly reaches out and opens the door. Revealing a dozen or so guards, some in riot gear, some not. All with batons ready. They looked like they were about to break the door down. As the door opens, a few look like they are ready to attack Korra, but notice the knife and hesitate. "Stand down. Let us through. I will be fine." Even though she spoke calmly and with confidence, she felt anything but. One of the guards steps forward, "But ma'am this woman is a killer."

"I am aware of that officer. I. Will. Be. Fine." Asami wanted to throw up, she had never been so scared before. Even the night that her mother was murdered in front of her, she had not been this scared. "Now stand down and let us through." The guards look at each other, then slowly move out of the way. Each of them looking ready to kill Korra without a moments hesitation. As they made their way outside, Asami noticed the guards in the watchtower motion for the gates to open. The other guard is looking at them through the scope of a rifle. Asami can feel Korras heart beat faster, but she remains calm otherwise. They exit the prison grounds into the parking lot. "Which one is yours?" Korra asks gruffly. "The red Audi over there." They walk towards the car, the knife never leaving Asami's throat. "Where are your keys?"

"In my left jacket pocket." Asami feels Korra release her arm from the armlock as she reaches for her key. Without a moments hesitation, Asami whips her head back into Korra's nose, steps to the side as she feels the knife leave her neck and turns to run. What she does not expect to see is a fist coming right for her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I will try to get as far as I can in the next week, because I am going to Norway for a few weeks, and I will have no internet.


	2. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra explains why she kidnapped Asami and escaped from prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It looks like I had a lot more time on my hands than I expected. Lets see where I can get to before I go to Norway.

Asami groaned.  _Where am I?_ She looks around, seeing that she is in the back seat of her own car. She tries and fails to sit up, now noticing that she is crudely tied down with duct tape.  _What the fuck?_ All the sudden her memories come back to her in a rush. Meeting with Korra, the knife, walking out of the prison, the fight in the parking lot, the fist coming straight for her face.  _Ahhh, that would explain the headache and the fact that my nose hurts like a bitch._ "Uggghhhhh... Whaaaaaaa..." Asami moans.

"Glad to see that you are awake Ms Sato." A voice from the front says.  _That must be Korra._ "How long wath I out?" Asami says around a swollen lip. "About four hours. I was beginning to think that I hit you too hard. You surprised me you know, I really did not expect you to do that. Honestly, I got really lucky with that swing, I just guessed where you would be." A hand with bloodied knuckles reaches up to the rearview mirror to adjust it. And a pair of brilliant blue eyes come into focus. "I guess I owe you an explanation. If this was a mover, this would be the part where I tell you my evil plan." She chuckles "But alas, this is not a mover, nor do I have an evil plan for you. You just happened to be my ticket out of that prison, and I would be an idiot not to take it." Korra takes a deep breath and sighs "I know that you probably wont believe me, but I am innocent. And I will prove it."

 

* * *

 

**One Year Ago**

_"A third body has been found found in as many nights. The victim has been identified as Officer Thomas King from the Republic City Police Department. His killer is still at large, and police say that they are following all possible leads. For our RCPD, this case has become personal. Candles have been placed at-"_ *BANG BANG BANG* "RCPD! OPEN UP!"

"Mmmmm waffles...." *BANG BANG BANG BANG* "Sch! Wha? Who's there?!" Korra jerks awake at the banging on the door. She reaches over and grabs the remote, turning off the TV. "This had better be good, I fucking love waffles." She mutters under her breath. She throws on a long t-shirt to cover her sports bra and booty shorts. As she is walking over to the door, it suddenly flies open. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Korra yells, jumping out of the way as four police officers storm into the room. Each of the officers are heavily armed, and look like they know how to use them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Korra screams at them.

"Ma'am, you are under arrest for the murders of Officer Thomas King, John Stein and Ross Summers. Please come peacefully." One officer says. Korra stares mutely.  _What is going on here? I didn't kill anybody!_ "I didn't kill anybody, I don't even know who those people are! Please, you have to believe me!" Korra pleads, close to tears. "Save it for the judge, you fucking bitch." A second officer says. "Officer! That was out of line! Now-" Korra's fist collides with his face with a sickening crunch. The officer stands there for half a second, then his eyes roll up into his head and he drops to the floor.  _Well, I'm fucked now._ The other officers charge towards her, yelling for backup. Korra manages to get a few more good punches in before one manages to tackle her. As more officers pile on, a pair of handcuffs manage to click around her wrists.

* * *

 

"How will you proth it?" Asami asks, bringing Korra out of the memory. "Well, ummm... I don't know? I haven't thought that far yet. I'm just surprised that I managed to get out of that prison. I really didn't expect that to work. But I guess I'm going to my apartment, and plan out my next move from there." Korra reaches around and scratches the back of her neck. "That won't work and you know it." Asami says.

"Wait, what? Why?" Korra says, confused. Asami rolls her eyes, "Come on Korra, I'm not an idiot. I read your file. Ex black-ops? Or did you forget about that. You were the one who took down the Equalist organization. Now tell me where we are going, and no bullshit, _Avatar_." Korra looks stunned, her mouth opens and closes a few times before she sighs. "Where did you learn that? All of those records were destroyed years ago. Even during my trial, the judge didn't know about that." Asami smirks "I have my ways. Being rich does have its perks after all."

"Fine, we are going to a safe house up in the mountains in the Earth Kingdom. We should be safe there for the time being. I'm going to send out a signal for some of my friends to come and meet us there. And then we will come up with a plan." Korra smiles, but it quickly fades. "I'm sorry, but you are going to be staying with me for a bit. You seem to know a lot about me. Ah! Here we are." They turn into a driveway, and pull up to a large house. Korra gets out, opening the back door and cutting off the tape. "I'm going to leave you unbound. If you try to run, I will find you before you find any sign of civilization. So it's best if you stay here, for both of our sakes." Asami nods. "Good, lets go."

With her hand wrapped around Asami's arm, the two make their way to the front door. Before they can get there, the door opens and a flood of kids run out. "Korra! Korra! Korra!" They shout, bouncing up and down around her. "Hello kids, wow, Rohan you have grown a lot. Meelo! Yes, I missed you too, little bud. Where are your parents at?"

"Korra!" A voice shouts from the door. A bald man steps out of the house. As he steps into the light, strange blue tattoos can be seen running around his body. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Tenzin. I was hoping that my friend and I could stay here for a bit." Korra turns to Asami, only to see that she is gone.  _Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Feel free to leave any questions, comments and/or concerns and my history teacher would say. I know these are short, but I am really not the best writer. So this is probably going to be a lot of short chapters.


	3. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Republic City, Chief of police Lin Beifong tasks Detectives Mako and Kuvira to hunt down Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for the kudos! This chapter will follow Kuvira and Mako as they try to find Korra, and bring her to justice.

"MAKO, KUVIRA, GET YOU ASSES IN MY OFFICE ASAP!" Chief Lin Beifong screams into the PA system. She sits down at her desk, massaging her temples.  _Of all the fucking people to escape, it just has to be fucking Korra Rivers. And of course she has to take Asami fucking_ Sato  _with her as a hostage._ The door to her office opens, and in walk Detectives Mako Stone and Kuvira Beifong, her two best detectives. Mako, cool headed in the field, and with an unmatchable ability to read people pairs well with Kuvira, who is an expert strategist, and never misses a clue. The two of them together were an unstoppable force that kept the RCPD one step ahead of the Triads and others who would do the city harm.

"You wanted to see us chief?" Mako asks. He knows Lin well enough to know when she is stressed, and this was the most stressed that he had ever seen her.

"Yes, drop everything else you two are working on. This case it top priority. What I say to you two stays in this room, is that clear?" Both of them nod. She hands them each a folder containing information on Korra Rivers. "Earlier today, this woman escaped from prison. Now normally, I would not bother you two with a case like this, but this is not a normal case. During her escape, Ms Rivers kidnapped an Asami Sato. Only daughter of Hirosi Sato, founder and CEO of Sato Incorporated. Asami stands to inherit the entire company when her father retires. Upping the stakes even more is the fact that Korra is ex black-ops. Meaning that she is highly trained in espionage, as soon as she left the prison compound, we managed to trace the car to here." She points on a map. "The Earth Kingdom, that was her last known sighting. We believe that Korra will try to contact her old comrades, to do what, we don't know. Here are all of her known comrades" She hands out another folder.

"Hey! Why is my brother in here?" Mako yells out, pointing to a picture of his brother, Bolin, and his wife, Opal. The picture shows the two of them smiling at the camera, but they are both dressed in black uniforms, and multiple firearms can be seen on their persons as well. "I'm sorry Mako, but it would appear as though Bolin is also involved in this. Our current hypothesis is that Korra is going to her old commander, Tenzin. Unfortunately, we do not know where he is. So he could be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom. You have the full cooperation of the Earth Kingdom government and police force. You are both authorized to use whatever means necessary to bring Korra Rivers to justice, and bring Asami home safely. Dismissed."

* * *

 

"So, where should we start?" Mako says as he gets into the car.

"I was thinking we should start in her apartment, nobody has been in it since she was arrested. Maybe we could find something in there that could lead us to this Tenzin person." Grunts Kuvira as she gets into the driver seat. "I know you won't like this, but we also need to keep a close eye on your brother. If Rivers is going to contact him, he could lead us right to her."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to imagine Bo being involved in all of this. I can't picture him killing somebody. Now Opal, I can see that. She can get pretty scary sometimes." He chuckles. Kuvira laughs. "Yeah, remember the time Bolin came home drunk when we were at their house? And when Bataar tried to help him take his jacket off, he threw up on him? I thought that Opal was going to stab him right there and then."

"Ha! I forgot about that. How is Bataar anyway?"

"Junior is doing fine, just busy with work. Roads don't build themselves you know."

* * *

 

Ten minutes later they pull up to the apartment complex. As they walk into Korras apartment, they see that the place has been trashed. Almost every surface has ripped papers covering it. The tables have been overturned, lamps broken, and the bed seems to have been attacked by a knife wielding madman. It looks like a tornado came through the apartment.

"Well shit, this is going to make it a lot harder to find anything. We should get forensics down here to see if they can find anything." Mako says as he takes in the ruined scene before him.

"Agreed. You call them, I'm going to poke around a bit to see if I can find anything." Kuvira says over her shoulder as she puts on some gloves.

One hour later the apartment is swarming with forensic scientists and police officers. Photos are being taken of every square inch, and the entire place is being checked for any clues. Mako and Kuvira are standing outside, catching some fresh air. Having almost thirty people in a small apartment like that makes for a very stuffy atmosphere.

"Did you find anything in there?" Asks Mako

"Yeah, this." Kuvira pulls out an envelope. "I couldn't find the whole letter, but this did come from the Earth Kingdom, and the and it is signed by somebody named Nuktuk." She hands it to Mako, who glances over the ripped piece of paper. "Fucking hell! This is Bo's handwriting!" He exclaims

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I grew up with him. He always that if he became a superhero he would be Nuktuk. And he could do something with water, I don't really remember. But it is defiantly him. Wait a second, I just got a text." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone "Huh. Bo says that he and Ope are going up to the Earth Kingdom to visit some friends for a week." He glances at Kuvira. "It looks like we are going to the Earth Kingdom then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters I will do from an alt POV from Korra/Asami. But there will be more to come. Let me know what you thought.


	4. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tries to escape from Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I don't really have a lot of time today. I just had 30 min to do this, so it wont be very good. I'll come back to it eventually and fix it up.

_'Shit shit shit shit'_ Asami thought as she sprints through the underbrush. Branches whipping against her body.

"ASAMI!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" She looks over her shoulder to see where the voice was coming from, but trips, she hits the ground and a searing pain shoots up her leg. She screams in pain before she can stop herself. Eyes wide, she clamps her hand over her mouth, looking around for any movement.

"There you are!" Asami jumps as a voice sounds behind her. She turns to see Korra looking down at her with a lazy smile on her face. _Damn, I_ _could get used to that look... Wait... Did I really just think that? Come on Asami, get a hold of yourself!_

"Now lets get you up." Korra tries to help Asami stand up, but she screams in pain as she puts weight on her left foot. "Shit! You're hurt! Ummm... Let me see." Korra sets Asami back down on the forest floor. She gently picks up Asami's leg "Tell me when it hurts." Asami nods mutely. Korra begins gently pressing down her leg, as soon as she gets to her ankle, she winces in pain. "Hmm, looks like you sprained it pretty bad. Think you can walk?"

Asami shakes her head. "Well then, only one option left." Korra picks Asami up bridal style and begins walking back towards the house. Asami yelps as she feels Korra pick her up.  _What is she doing? mmmm she smells nice... What?_ As Korra carries Asami through the forest, she begins to curl into Korras body. "You ran pretty far you know. It could take us a while to get back to Tenzin's house. I probably never would have found you if you hadn't sprained you ankle." Asami grunts into Korra's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your ankle. We'll get you nice and fixed up once we get back to Tenzin's house. Look, there it is!" Korra points up a hill, where the house can barely be seen. As soon as she says that, the heavens open up, and a downpour of rain hits the two of them. Asami tries to hide under Korra, but Korra just smiles and tilts her head up. "Aaahhh, I love the rain."  _Fuck the rain._ "Here," Korra shimmies out of her jacket and drapes it over Asami, "don't want you getting a cold now." Asami looks up and sees that smile again, she feels her heart flutter in her chest.  _Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

"Did you find her?" Asks Tenzin as Korra opens the door.

"Yeah, she made it about a mile, but she fell and I think she sprained her ankle. Could Kya take a look at her?" Korra walks over and puts Asami down on the couch.

"Sure, let me go get her." Tenzin walks off "KYA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Korra looks at Asami "Well, it looks like your running away days are over for now." Asami laughs,  _Goddamn, I could listen to that all day long, I wonder what other sounds I can make her produce... No bad Korra! Bad!_ Korra looks down at Asami to see that she is blushing, and realizes that she has been staring intently at her for the past few seconds, saying nothing.

"I'm uhh going to go do the ahhh umm thing now. Yeah, that. Bye!" Korra practically sprints out of the room, blushing the entire way. As soon as she gets to the kitchen, she pulls out her phone.

**Nuktuk. Need help, at Ts. Bring Oracle and rest.**

She gets a response within a few seconds

**On our way Avatar. ETA 24 hours. Can't leave suddenly. Will contact rest of team. Shark is trying to stall police investigation.**

She breathes out a sigh of relief. _Everything will be ok._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have a flight to the Netherlands, and a drive to New York to do. Ugh. I will try to do some writing on the plane, and I will update Saturday morning (GMT +1) when I arrive in the Netherlands.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Opal arrive at Tenzin's house. While they discuss what they should do next, Mako and Kuvira are hot on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda rushed this chapter, so I could get it out before I left, consider this tomorrows chapter, a day early.

*DING DONG* Korra opens the door only to be attacked by a human teddybear. "KORRA! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Screams Bolin as he picks Korra up in a rib cracking bear hug.

"Good to s-see you t-too Bo. Can you put me d-down before you break somethi-thing?" Korra wheezes out.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Korra!" Bolin says as he puts her down. Korra pats her ribs to make sure nothing is broken.

"No harm no foul Bo, it really is great to see you again, it's been too long. Where's Opal?" She says while trying to peer around Bolin's massive form.

"Oh, she is getting the bags from the car..." Bolin says sheepishly.

"Bolin Stone! You are letting your wife get the bags from the car?! What kind of man are you?" Korra laughs at Bolin's embarrassment.

"One who wanted to see his friend..." Bolin mutters as he stalks away to help his wife with the bags.

"Korra, who's here?" Asami says as she limps down the stairs. Her hair is a complete mess, and even with no makeup on, she somehow looks amazing.  _Imagine waking up to that in the morning... mmmm makes me just want to jump right in between her - BAD KORRA, good Korra, no, bad Korra. Bad._

"Oh, good morning Asami, umm," Korra turns bright red as she stands in the doorway "some friends of mine." She tries her hardest not to look at Asami.

"Are they former "co-workers" of yours? I know all about them, the legendary Nuktuk and Oracle." Asami says as she yawns. "Where's the kitchen, I need me some coffee."

"It's right down the hall to the left, can't miss it. Pema should be in there." Korra points in the general direction of the kitchen. "I think the pot of coffee I made earlier should still be there."

"Thanks." Asami says as she walks by. Korra watches her go down the hall, mostly her ass, but still her. Right before Asami walks into the kitchen a wolf whistle goes off right next to her ear.

"Damn, she's hot." Says Opal as Korra jumps. "Who is she, wait, isn't that Asami Sato? THAT WAS YOU?!" Opal yells

 _Please kill me now_ "Hello Opal, long time no see." She says as she blushes. "Umm, what was me?"

"Why did you kidnap Asami Sato? Why do you have a crush on her? Did you know that you were kidnapping her? Is this all part of your plan?" Opal rambles off.

"What? Slow down Ope!" The stream of Opals questions stops. "Well, I took her as a hostage to get out of the prison. And it just happened to be her, I didn't know it would be her. Honestly, I was expecting some sort of middle aged dude. And this was not part of my- Hey! I do  **not** have a crush on her!"  _Much_  

"Oh please Korra. I saw the way you were looking at her as she walked off. It's the same look you gave that one girl on Ember Island when we went for my bachelorette party. You wanted her pants off, yesterday." Opal cocks one of her eyebrows as she looks at Korra. "But that was a girl who was all dressed up for a night out. This was a girl who was half asleep, and in her pjs. You **like** her."

"I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations that you have set forth against me." Korra says stubbornly. She knows continuing to deny it would just keep Opal going.

“Come on Korra.” Opal pleads

“I want my lawyer.” Korra says as she crosses her arms.

"Spoilsport." Opal pouts. "I'll just get you later then."

"You can try." Korra grunts.

* * *

A few hours later, Opal and Bolin have settled into their room. Everybody has eaten dinner, and Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Asami and Korra are all in Tenzin's office.

"When will the others be here?" Korra asks

"I sent out the message right before we left, so I would expect any time in the next twelve hours." Says Opal

"Good, we will come up with a complete plan when they get here."

"Korra, one question, why is  _she_ in here?" Asks Bolin

"Yeah, why is she here Korra?" Says Opal as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well, Asami is here because-"

"I asked to be." Asami cuts in. "I am a logical person. And the fact that Korra has escaped prison, and still insists that she is innocent, that she was framed, says something. The case file said that your DNA was found all over both scenes, somebody with your... talents, would never be so careless. You have treated me with nothing but kindness since you took me. Something a guilty person would not do. Including the fact that your friends were willing to drop everything to get over here also says a lot about your person." Asami shrugs "Leaving the only possible explanation, you are indeed innocent. Even if you did punch me in the face." Asami grins and gestures to her nose, the swelling has gone down a lot, but it still looks sore.

"I said I was sorry." Korra mumbles into her lap as she tries to hide her blush.

"It's fine. You repaid that by carrying me like I was your bride for a mile." Everybody laughs at Korra, who groans and tries to hide in her chair.  _She is so cute when she looks like that._

"Ahem," Tenzin clears his throat. Everybody turns to look at him. "Moving on, any word from Shark?"

"Yeah, he texted me about twenty minutes ago saying that they tracked our car, and the police will be here tomorrow around noon." Says Bolin

"Good, we should prepare for a visit then."

* * *

"Do we have a final location?" Demands Mako

"Yes sir. They have stopped here, and remained stationary for the past two hours." The tech points to a computer with a map on it. About 300 miles north of Republic City, there is a red dot.

"Good, we will leave in the morning. If we leave at 0700 we should be there by 12:00. Right Mako?" Says Kuvira.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. 12:00." Mako says while slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Who ya texting?" Asks Kuvira

"Girl I met at a club a few nights ago. We had one night together and now she won't leave me alone. I was just blocking her." Mako says quickly.

"Fine, just keep your head here, ok?"

"Alright. Lets get ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?" He says as he walks out the door

"Yes, see you then Mako shark." She calls out after him, using Bolin's nickname for him

"Ugh, I hate that name." He mumbles under his breath as he walks out

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Saturday!


	6. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a long flight, so I managed to do some writing on the plane. Here are two chapters ready to go. Notes and everything are pre-written. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a long overdue nap.

“Weapons check. ETA five minutes out!” Mako yelled over the sound of the police van

“Locked and loaded sir!” An Earth Kingdom police officer yelled back, after confirming with his comrades.

Kuvira speaks up “Our target is Korra Rivers. A Southern Water Tribe girl standing at 5’7. She is expected to be armed and dangerous. Take her alive if possible. She is holding a woman hostage, an Asami Sato. No demands have been made, so proceed with caution. Also with her is Bolin and Opal Stone, both of which are expected to be armed and dangerous.”

She looks around, hearing a chorus of yes ma’am’s and yes sirs. “Good, we are going for a peaceful solution to this, but be ready in case this goes south, and it probably will.”

 _“All units be advised, we are approaching the target. Over.”_ The driver says over their radio.

“Copy.” Kuvira says into her microphone. “Everybody ready up!”

All the officers make their final equipment checks, fastening helmets, strapping on their Kevlar vests, and making sure that their weapons are chambered. The van stops. “GO, GO, GO!” Mako yells from the back of the van as the doors open. As they file out of the van, they see the other three vans depositing their men onto the driveway. Some take up position outside of the door, with others keeping their weapons trained on windows.

Mako passes a few of them, patting them on the back and whispering instructions into their ears.

Kuvira walks up to the door with a few officers. She nods and an officer steps up to the door with a shotgun. With three well placed shots, he blows off the door hinges and the lock, the door falls inwards. As soon as the door hits the ground, the police file into the house. Shouts of ‘room secure’ soon echo over the radio.

After ten minutes, gunfire can be heard. _“CONTACT, CONTACT_!” A few more gunshots are heard before the radio crackles to life once more. _“Target secure, one injured, moving out.”_

A few minutes later, a group of five officers come out of the house, with two of them escorting a handcuffed Korra, and the other two helping their comrade.

“He will be fine ma’am, shot hit him in the lower thigh, he’s had worse.” One of them says as they pass by Kuvira, the injured man grunts in conformation.

“Good job, just get him a hospital ASAP.” Kuvira calls out after them. She turns to Korra. “Get her in the van, we have a long ride ahead of us.

* * *

 

“We did a good job Mako,” Kuvira says as they bounce along in the back of the van. “we got our target and nobody died this time. Now we just need to get back to Republic City, and we can put this all behind us.” She turns to look at him. _He looks a little paler than normal._

“You alright Mako?” She asks, concerned for her partner

“I’m sorry Kuv.” He sighs

“Sorry for what?”

“Avatar.”

As soon as he says that word, every officer pulls out his weapon and points it at Kuvira. She gapes at Mako in shock.

“What’s going on here Mako?” She asks calmly.

Mako ignores her “Volcano, take her weapon and handcuff her.” One of the “officers” gets up and does so. Kuvira realizes that she does not recognize him at all. _This was their plan, this is why Korra allowed herself to be captured more easily. While we were searching the house, they infiltrated the SWAT teams. But why is Mako working with them? Is he compromised?_

Mako walks to the back of the van and takes the handcuffs off of Korra, she smiles at him.

“Good to see you Shark. I’m disappointed you never came to visit me in prison. Nuktuk and Oracle came almost every week.”

“Sorry Avatar, some of us happened to be busy.” _So they know each other. Mako was with them from the beginning._

Korra stands up and they embrace. Mako seems surprised at the physical contact, and awkwardly pats Korra on the back a few times. Korra looks around the van.

“Volcano,” She nods to the man that handcuffed Kuvira. “General and Ocean. Good to see you.” A handsome man and a woman with prosthetic arms and legs nod back to her.

“Where’s Nomad and Giant?” She asks Mako.

“They’re up front, one second.” Mako walks past the handcuffed Kuvira, and bangs on slot separating the drivers from the back. It opens, revealing a bald man.

“What’s up Avatar?” He grins at Korra.

“Nothing much Nomad. Long time no see.”

“It’s only been a few hours; did you miss me that much already?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow at her and grinning.

“You wish, take us to the Temple, would ya?”

“No problem Avatar. Let’s go home.”

 

 


	7. Revelations

“Why did you do it Mako?” Kuvira asks, breaking the silence in the van. “Why are you going against everything that we have fought for?”

“Don’t make me gag you Kuv.” Mako says, still not willing to look her in the eye.

“Is she your partner?” Korra asks from the corner.

“Yeah, we’ve been working together for the past year or so. She’s a pretty good- “

“Not what I meant Mako.”

“Ew. No. She’s married. To Oracles brother actually.”

Iroh snorts “I thought he was gay.”

“Different brother, she has four. Bataar Jr., Huan, Wing and Wei. You’re thinking of Huan.”

“Four brothers huh. Growing up must have been hell.”

A few minutes of silence pass.

“Why did you do it Mako?” Kuvira asks again

“I can’t take it anymore. I’m switching with Nomad.” Ming-Hua says. Her prosthetics clanking as she walks to the door. “Nomad. Your turn to sit in the back.”

“Fine.” Zaheer groans. “Give me a second.” In an impressive display of flexibility and athleticism, he somehow manages to get out of his seat on the passenger side, and makes his way into the back, passing Ming-Hua as she closes the door behind her.

“You know the seat moves back, right?” Iroh says, rolling his eyes at Zaheer.

“Yes.” He states simply. He moves over to where Ming-Hua was sitting.

“Why did you do it Mako?” Kuvira asks for the hundred and second time.

“GODDAMN IT KUVIRA!” Mako shouts. Making everybody jump, Mako never loses his composure.

“YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DID IT?!” He shouts at a wide eyed Kuvira. She nods slowly.

“I DID IT BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FAMILY! I SERVED WITH THEM FOR FIVE YEARS KUV! THEY WERE THERE FOR ME THROUGH GOOD TIMES AND BAD” Mako screams, veins in his neck standing out. Korra begins to stand up, but Zaheer motions for her to sit down.

Mako chokes back a sob. “They mean everything to me Kuv. You can’t expect me to go against them, go against my belief that Korra is innocent, just because I was ordered to.” He lets out a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. “You haven’t seen the things we have, you think being on the force shows you how violent people can be, how cruel, you know nothing. The things we have had to do, for your safety, for your freedom, are unspeakable. The trail of bodies we would leave behind…” He trails off and his eyes gain a faraway look. _The screams in the building as it started to collapse… People jumping out of windows trying to escape the flames… The bodies… The smell of burning flesh… The feeling of the recoil against his shoulder… Watching another man’s head explode in a spray of blood and gore… And feeling nothing at all. Nothing._

Kuvira looks around, seeing that everybody is either staring at their hands, or at the wall of the van, all with the same distant look.

Mako clears his throat, snapping them all out of their memories. “What I am trying to say is, we have a bond, something forged in the fires of combat. And I will not break that. Ever. So, will you shut the fuck up or do I have to gag you?”

Kuvira shrugs her shoulders, but remains silent.

"Good."

The door opens a bit and Ming-Hua pokes her head in "Temple in sight. Welcome home everybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Ben. He did two tours in the Middle East, one in Iraq and one in Afghanistan, as a combat medic. I last saw him right before he deployed for the first time. I was six years old. He was happy and care free, a gentle soul. He wanted to help people, he wanted to save lives. The next time I saw him was a year and a half later. He had just gotten back from his first deployment just in time to celebrate my eighth birthday. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in weeks, and he didn’t laugh as much. I remember asking my mom why he was so sad, she said that he was just tired. A year or so later, he redeployed for Afghanistan. I got to see him the day before he left, at a goodbye party. That was the last time I would ever see Ben. He went to Afghanistan, and I don’t think he ever really returned. Whatever he saw over there fucked him up really bad. He moved out to Arkansas, far away from the rest of the family, and eventually killed himself. I miss my cousin, I never really got to know him, mostly because I was little. But PTSD is a real thing. And if Ben had gone to gone to get help, I could still have my cousin.


	8. Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my copy of Turf Wars! And read it in about 15 min... I LOVE IT! Let me know what you thought. Also, I got a tumblr. I'm JMStei, there's nothing on there yet, but you can message me on there and I will (probably) respond.

“This, this is the Temple?” Asami said with disbelief as they pulled up to a rundown building in the mountains of the United Republic.

“Yep!” Bolin says, “This is the Temple. Our home away from home.” He reaches over and takes Opals hand “I proposed to Opal outside here after our last mission.”

“Outside… here. Seems romantic.” Asami rolls her eyes.

“It was. He was so sweet. In fact, he was so nervous, he almost dropped the ring when he proposed.” Opal giggles as Bolin turns bright red.

“Knock it off back there. I need to see if the passcodes still work.” Tenzin says from the front of the car. He gets out and walks over to the building. Removing a small brick from the corner, he punches in a few numbers. When that doesn’t work, he tries a different combination, which also doesn’t work.

“YOU HAVE TO PRESS STAR AT THE END!” Bolin yells from the car

“I’M DOING THAT!” Tenzin yells back, a vein in his forehead standing out. He punches in a few more numbers, but this time it works. A few yards away from Tenzin, the ground drops to form a ramp. Tenzin walks back to the car and gets into the driver’s seat.

As the car rolled down the ramp, Asami’s jaw slowly fell open. Before her was a giant garage filled to the brim with cars. Every type of car imaginable was inside, sports cars, SUVs, _is that an ATV? Why on earth would they need an ATV?_

“So this is the garage.” Bolin said, chuckling at Asami’s face.

“Oh dear lord” Asami finally got out. As the car pulled into a free spot, Asami quickly opened the door, but Tenzin stopped her.

“Ms Sato, there will be time for exploring later. Come on now, this way.” He gestured towards a metal door right in front of the car.

Asami hesitated, _But cars…_ But she eventually followed the rest of the group, throwing a longing glance over her shoulder as the door closed behind her. She quickly forgot about the cars as she looked into the next room. _This must be the command center._ She looked around, seeing that the others were already looking at monitors.

Tenzin was standing in the center of the room. “Bring him up Opal.” Opal nodded as she pressed a few keys, and a giant screen flickered to life, showing six cameras. Each camera had a name in the corner. _Nomad, Giant, Ocean, General, Volcano. They must be the rest of Korra’s teammates. Avatar, that’s Korra! So we can see what they are doing, neat._

“Are we all set?” Tenzin asks. Bolin shoots him a thumbs up and nods.

“Mic check, call in.” Tenzin says as he turns to the screen.

_“General ready.”_

_“Go for Volcano.”_

_“Nomad all set.”_

_“Giant in position.”_

_“Ocean reporting in.”_

A few moments of silence pass.

“Avatar, can you hear me?” Tenzin asks, looking at Bolin, who shrugs.

_“Whoops, Avatar ready to go. It’s been a while. Hey Asami, what do you think of the Temple?”_

“Avatar, focus! We have a job to do here.” Scolds Tenzin

_“Sorry Councilor.”_

Asami chokes back a laugh. _She really is cute_

“Does everybody know the plan?” The screen shows a group of thumbs up.

“Good, Oracle, pull up the cameras.” Opal nods as she presses a few more keys at her station. Another giant screen flickers to life, showing Tenzin’s house through a series of hidden cameras.

“Be advised, Guests pulling up.” Tenzin says as they watch three police vans roll up the driveway. As each of the vans stop, they pour out SWAT officers. _Shit, that’s a lot of guys just to catch Korra. They must really want her._

“Got eyes on Shark.” Says Opal as a camera zooms in on a tall man walking out of a van.

“Oracle, hack their coms.”

“On it sir.” Opal turns back to her computer.

Asami watches a woman walk up to the front door with a squad of officers. She nods and Asami jumps as the door gets blasted by the shotgun.

“We’re in Councilor.” Says Opal from her station.

“Contact Shark.”

“Yes sir.” She types in something and nods at Tenzin.

“Shark, this is Councilor. Do you copy?”

 _“I hear you Councilor.”_ Asami watches the tall man put a hand to his ear and wave to the camera.

“The plan is in motion, is everything ready on your end?”

_“All set sir, Team One has been told to check the correct rooms.”_

Asami watches in fascination as the SWAT teams move through the house. _They’re good, I hope Korra stays safe._

Tenzin watches the cameras as Team One moves closer to the rest of the operators.

Asami gasps. “Avatar be advised. SWAT in the hallway outside your room.” Tenzin looks at her for a second, but nods his thanks to her.

 _“Copy Raven.”_ Korra whispers. _Really? Raven? That better not stick._

“Oracle, cut off Team Ones coms. Alpha Squad, get ready.” Tenzin says as Team One walks into the room containing Alpha Squad. As soon as they are all in the room, Alpha Squad come out of their hidden compartments and open fire with silenced weapons. They quickly tranquilize the five SWAT members, and hide the bodies in the same hidden compartments they were just in. Asami shudders at how quickly and efficiently they just took down five highly trained police officers.

 _“East wing clear.”_ Nomad says into the police radio. He gives a thumbs up and nods to the camera in the room. _“All set Councilor.”_

“Good job Alpha Squad, continue with the next phase.”

_“Copy Councilor.”_

“Avatar, SWAT team entering your room.” Tenzin says as an officer opens the door to the room Korra is hiding in. As he walks into the room, Korra rolls out of hiding and fires a few shots, hitting the officer in the thigh. He yells in pain as he goes down.

 _“CONTACT, CONTACT_!” The remaining officers move into the room. Korra fires a few more shots, but they all miss. _“DROP THE WEAPON! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!”_ Korra complies, dropping her gun and putting her hands on her head. One of the officers walks over and puts her in handcuffs.

Asami lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. _The plan worked, Korra is safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought


	9. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote it, and this version is much better.

“Korra!” Asami shouts as the police van pulls to a stop. The back doors open, revealing a grinning Korra.

“Hey ‘Sami. Oof!” She gasps as Asami’s arms wrap around her. Her eyes widen at the unexpected hug, she glances at Bolin as she awkwardly returns the hug. _What’s that smell? Jasmine?_ Bolin shrugs and winks at her. Asami must have sensed her hesitation, and quickly releases Korra.

“OhmygoshI’msosorryIdidn’tmeanto.” Asami quickly stammers as she turns beet red.

“It’s ok Asami, really. I’m kinda glad to see you too.” Korra brings her hand up to rub the back of her neck, but stops when Asami grabs her arm, and brings her in for another hug. This time, Korra returns the hug without hesitation. _It’s weird, but this feels **right**. What is happening with us? _

As they embrace, Korra can feel the heat radiating off of Asami’s body. _That jasmine smell is coming from her! Mmmm…_ Korra lets out a deep breath, a weight that she didn’t know was on her shoulders lessens. As Asami pulls her closer, she can feel her heart beating. _Why is her heart beating so fast?_

Korra looks up at the taller woman, only to see that Asami is already looking at her. As emeralds meet sapphires, their heads slowly move closer, never breaking eye contact. _Oh my god, I’m about to kiss her._

“KORRA, ASAMI! COME ON! DINNER IS READY!” Bolin shouts from the door

Korra and Asami quickly jerk their heads back, a blush rising to both of their cheeks.

“S-so it’s umm g-good to see you a-again Korra.” Asami stutters “I-I’m glad you made it out of t-there ok.”

“Thanks…” Korra says as she desperately avoids eye contact with Asami

“We should probably get going.” They both say at the same time. They look at each other with wide eyes for a second. Until they both bust out laughing.

“Come on, follow me.” Korra says as she walks towards the dining room.

“I know where the dining room is Korra, I have been here all day.” Asami retorts as she catches up to Korra.

“You never answered my question from before the mission.”

“Oh right! Yeah, it’s really cool here. Quick question, is this place still used?”

“Yeah, but all of the people who know its location are already inside. So we’re safe here.” Korra says, still avoiding eye contact.

After a surprisingly good meal, Tenzin stands up. "Alright everybody, have a good evening. I need to make sure that Pema and the kids arrived at her mothers in one piece.” He starts to walk out of the room, but pauses in the doorway “Oh, and Korra, will you make sure that Asami is settled in for the night?”

“On it Tenzin.” Korra nods. “Come on Asami, I’ll show you where your room is.” She says gruffly.

They walk down a few hallways before coming to the dorm wing. “This one is yours.” Korra points at a door. “Mine is right next to yours, yell if you need anything.” She turns to go into her room but is stopped when Asami grabs her hand and pulls her back.

“We need to talk Korra.” She says sternly.

“Talk about what?”

“About earlier, in the garage.” Asami looks down at Korra, using her few extra inches in height to her advantage.

“What is there to talk about?” Korra crosses her arms while fights off a blush remembering. _Keep it together Korra!_

“Are we just going to pretend that we didn’t almost kiss?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Korra says stubbornly.

“Oh you don’t? Maybe this will jog your memory.” As she says that, she takes a step closer to Korra, looking down at her with those intense emerald eyes, forcing Korra to look her in the eyes. Again, emeralds meet sapphires and Korra’s heart starts to pound in her chest. _Oh no. Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

This time, as Korra’s head remains in place, her eyes wide. Asami decides to take matters into her own hands, moving her head forward so that once again her lips were millimeters away from Korra’s. She looks into Korra’s eyes seeing a decision form behind them, and her eyes harden. Asami feels something break inside of her upon seeing this, and is about to pull her head away and apologize when she feels Korra’s lips on hers. Asami grunts in surprise, but quickly returns the kiss. She feels a tongue pressing against her teeth, seeking entrance, and she lets Korra in. Asami feels herself moan into Korra’s mouth as their kissing becomes more and more intense, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, their tongues wrestling in their mouths.

 _Oh my god this is really happening!_ Korra moves her hands down to Asami’s hips, feeling the soft curves of the other woman. She hesitantly moves one of her hands down, gently cupping her ass, enticing another moan from Asami. Korra feels a hand slowly make its way down her body, towards her stomach, resting lightly on her abs.

“Oh my.” Asami whispers, feeling the rock hard abdominal muscles of the woman before her.

“You like those huh?” Korra chuckles, flexing her stomach just a bit. Making Asami giggle as she retracted her hand from Korra’s stomach.

“Yes, I do like them, a lot more than I probably should.” Asami says as she steps closer, looking down at Korra once more.

Korra takes a step back “Hold on ‘Sami. Where is this going?”

Asami cocks her head “What do you mean?”

“Well… Where are **we** going with this?” Korra shifts her weight from foot to foot, not making eye contact

“Oh. I don’t know Korra. I-I really don’t know.”

“How about we wait until everything calms down, then we can see what happens.”

“A-alright. Sounds good.”

“Good night Asami.”

“Good night Korra.” They say as they embrace once more. As Asami goes into her room, Korra finds herself tempted to follow her in. _No. I’m a wanted criminal at the moment. Let things calm down a bit, then I’ll follow her in._

Sleep was elusive that night for Korra. But eventually she slipped into an uneasy slumber.

_“Wake up, Avatar.” A voice above her says. The words are followed by a sharp pain in the side of her head. Korra slowly opens her eyes, finding herself tied to a metal chair. She looks around, trying to find the source of the voice, and finds herself looking upon a masked face._

_“Good morning Avatar.” Amon mocks “Now that you are awake, we can begin.” He gestures to somebody standing behind her, and Korra gasps in pain as a needle pierces the skin of her shoulder._

_“That was a neurotoxin, it will slowly destroy your central nervous system, leaving you paralyzed. Making sure you cannot escape. It could take days, or it could take weeks, who knows?” Amon shrugs. “While we wait for that to work, how about we do something else. Begin.” The men behind Korra begin to savagely beat her, after what feels like an eternity, Amon raises his hand and they stop._

_“This will continue every day Avatar. Every day of your life, until I tire of you.”_

Asami is wakened from her sleep by the sounds of screaming and sobbing coming from her wall. She walks over and presses her ear against the wall, “Please stop! I’ll do anything, just please stop!” She hears Korra sob.

She walks out into the hall and knocks on Korra’s door. “Korra? Are you ok in there?” Hearing no response, Asami knocks once more, but nothing comes from the room except for the sounds of Korra sobbing. Asami slowly opens the door, finding Korra pressed into the corner of her room, as if she is trying to hide from something.

“Korra? Are you alright?” She asks, rushing over to Korra’s side. But Korra screams as Asami approaches, and tries to bolt away from her. But Asami catches her, holding her close until the thrashing stops, and is replaced with heart wrenching sobs.

“He was here, I couldn’t stop him.” Korra sobs into Asami’s shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s ok Korra. Nobody is going to hurt you. I got you.” Asami slowly strokes Korra back, trying to comfort the distraught woman.

After twenty minutes, Korra’s sobbing stops. “Thank you ‘Sami.”

“No problem Korra. Let’s get you back to bed.” Asami picks Korra up and carries her over to her bed. She gently places Korra down and tucks her in.

“Goodnight.” She whispers as she places a kiss on the top of Korra’s head. She turns to leave, but stops when Korra grabs her hand.

“W-will you stay with me tonight?” Korra asks, her eyes shining in the dark.

“Sure, move over a bit.” Korra scooches over as Asami climbs into the bed next to her. She wraps her arm around the smaller woman as they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.


	10. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I am at the airport about to leave for Norway. So no more updates for a while, sorry :(

**Mission**

“Alright, lets go over what we know.” Tenzin says from the head of the conference table.

“So far, all of the information we have has been provided by the Police, courtesy of Mako.” He gestures to Mako, who nods. “We know that two people were killed, John Stein and Ross Summer. Also, we know that three days later, the body of Officer Thomas King was found dead. Forensic analysis pointed towards Korra being the perpetrator at both scenes. We are all here now because we believe Korra is innocent, if you don’t believe so, you are free to leave.” Nobody so much as twitches. Tenzin nods, “I expected nothing less. Now we can really start. Mako, what have you gotten from our guest?”

Mako taps on the tablet in front of him, allowing everybody to see Kuvira’s police information on their tablets. “Kuvira is a dedicated police officer. She will stop at nothing to make sure that she gets her mark, and brings them to justice. Also, she is not afraid to go outside of the law to do so. I have worked with here for the past year, but I believe after some time, she will come around and help us. She just needs a reason to, and we haven’t given her one yet.”

“Why do you think she will believe us?” P’li pipes up from the back.

“Because I know Kuvira, and once she gets any inkling of injustice, she will be on it like a badgermole to dirt.”

“Have you tried presenting her with the information we have?” Iroh asks

“Not yet, we need something more concrete, at the moment we are operating on gut instinct. If I try to talk to her now, it would be pointless, all evidence points towards Korra.”

“I hate to say it Mako, but this isn’t out area of expertise. We were the ones who went in and killed the bad guys, not the ones who found them in the first place. How do you expect us to figure this out on our own?” Korra says, looking down at the table.

“You have me,” Asami puts her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I have access to resources that you wouldn’t normally have. My family also has a lot of political influence at the moment, we did sponsor the new president. So, I could try to downplay Korra’s escape.”

“Good idea Asami, but how will you do that from here?” Tenzin questions as he crosses his arms.

“Ummm… We would have to stage an escape, where Mako busts me out?” Asami shrugs, noticing Korra’s eyebrows come together.

Tenzin opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, an explosion shakes the room.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Korra yells, getting out from underneath the table.

Bolin comes running into the room, “Guys… There… are… Equalists… outside.” He gasps out between breaths.

“Equalists!?” Tenzin shouts. “Didn’t we take them out?” Sounds of gunfire can be heard in the distance.

“Fuck! Go, get to the armory. I’ll hold them off.” Tenzin roars, pressing a button underneath the table. Korra and the others start to run, looking back at Tenzin as he takes a shotgun out of a hidden compartment.

As they run, they hear the bark of the shotgun, followed by screaming and the chatter of sub machineguns. “In here!” Korra waves Asami into a large room. All of the others are already equipping themselves. Korra runs over to a table and grabs an M4 CQBR and a Baretta M9 pistol. “Do you know how to shoot?” She asks, handing the pistol to Asami. She shakes her head. “Point and squeeze, it’s loaded and ready to fire, flip this switch here to put in safe.” Asami takes the gun with a look of disgust on her face.

Korra leans in and presses her lips to Asami’s. “You’ll do fine, just stay with me.” She whispers as she pulls away. Bolin gives them a funny look from the other side of the room, before shrugging and cocking his HK416 assault rifle.

“Avatar! Get Raven out of here. Take Oracle and Nuktuk with you. We are going to try to get to Councilor!” Zaheer yells. “Alpha Squad with me!” He roars before running out into the hallway, quickly followed by Iroh, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Mako and P’li.

Korra looks out into the hallway, “We are taking the back exit. Nuktuk, you take point. Oracle, cover our six. I’ll stay with Raven.” She turns to Asami “Don’t fire unless you need to, let us take care of anybody we find.” Asami nods mutely, still not believing that this is happening. Korra nods to the others, “Lets go.”

They step out into the hallway; the sounds of gunfire can still be heard to their left. Korra breathes out a sigh of relief when she hears the distinct bark of Tenzin’s shotgun.

“Contact!” Bolin yells from the room ahead of them, he quickly fires a burst from his gun, dropping the Equalist. He continues to sweep ahead of them, making sure that nobody takes them by surprise. Korra steps over the body, following Bolin.

Asami sees the Equalist reach to his side, pulling out his pistol. Before she can shout any warning, he fires once, hitting Korra in the back. Asami screams as she sees Korra go down, she points her gun at the man lying on the floor and pulls the trigger, watching his head explode in a spray of gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave on a cliffhanger. I wouldn't be a good fanfic writer if I didn't leave on a cliffhanger and disappear for a few weeks after regular updates.


	11. Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Not really, I'm in the airport in Norway, and I have wifi for the first time in 10 days! Yay! I did not have that much time for writing, so I only managed to do one chapter.

“KORRA!” Asami sprints over to Korra, jumping over the dead body of the man she killed. _Please be ok, please be ok._ When she reaches Korra, she notices no blood, and sees Korra moving.

“Wha-, how?” Asami stutters out as Korra rolls over, groaning.

“Kevlar and steel ‘Sami.” She reaches around and pulls the deformed bullet out of the back of the vest. “It hurts like a bitch, and I think I cracked a few ribs, but no holes.” Bolin walks over and helps her up. “I’m good, let’s go.” But Asami notices her wince when she takes a step, but she does not say anything.

As they advance through the halls, they encounter no more Equalists. Eventually they reach a small hallway, Korra and Bolin approach it cautiously. Korra nods to Bolin, and he slowly opens the door. Korra quickly peeks around the corner and makes a series of hand gestures to Opal and Bolin. Opal nods and pulls a grenade out of her bag. She pulls the pin out and tosses it to Korra. Korra catches the live grenade, closes her eyes for a few seconds, and throws it out the door. An explosion rocks the hallway as soon as Korra throws it. Asami hears the screams of wounded men outside. Korra peeks out again and nods, the rest of the group moves forward.

Outside the door, they see the mangled remains of four Equalists, and a fifth who is clutching at his bleeding leg. Korra calmly walks over to him.

“Why are you here?” She crouches down next to the wounded man and looks him dead in the eye.

“Go to hell.” He spits at her.

Korra calmly reaches down to his wounded leg, and punches him where the piece of shrapnel had lodged itself. The Equalist screams in pain, but Korra holds him up.

“I’ll ask one more time, why are you here?” Korra wipes her knuckles off on his shirt.

“Fuck. You.” The man spits out between gritted teeth.

Korra sighs. “Asami, pistol.” She reaches her hand out towards Asami. Asami walks over and places the pistol in Korra’s hand.

“Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is where you tell me everything I want to know, and the hard way is where I keep putting bullets in you until you tell me what I want to know. Either way, you will answer my questions. Are we clear?” Korra pulls the slide back, putting a bullet in the chamber.

“FUCK YOU BI-!” The man screams at her, but is cut off when Korra fires a round into his knee. Asami watches in horror as the tan woman takes the barrel of the gun and prods the mangled remains of the mans knee, bringing forth another scream of pain.

“Will you tell me now? I do have more bullets you know.” Korra says as she wipes the blood off of her face.

“Y-yes.” The man chokes out between sobs. Korra nods for him to continue. “We were told by the boss that you would be here. He said that you were not allowed to leave here alive.”

Korra’s eyebrows come together in confusion. “Who is your boss?”

“I-I don’t know. He never reveals himself. He always gives his orders through his Captain, we never see him, or hear his voice.” The man says, with tears streaming down his face. “You have to believe me.” He pleads.

Korra nods at the man “I believe you,” The Equalist looks relieved, then his eyes widen as he sees Korra raise the gun to his head. “and for that I’ll give you a quick death.” She pulls the trigger, painting the wall behind him with his brains.

“Come on let’s go, there should be a van back here. The others will meet up with us when they can.”

 

 

“Korra?” Asami and Korra are sitting in the front of the van. They had managed to slip past the Equalist perimeter without being noticed. The plan is to get to a secret safe house in Republic City, where they will hopefully, meet up with the others.

“Yeah ‘Sami?” Korra makes a turn onto the highway towards Republic City.

Asami turns towards Korra. “Why did you torture that man?” She tries to ask it as neutral as possible, but some venom seeped into her voice anyway.

Korra doesn’t flinch at the question, instead keeping her eyes on the road. “I did it because I had to. Because I did that to him, we know that the Equalist organization is back, and has a new leader. We have a mission now.” Her voice lacks any emotion in it, reminding Asami of their first meeting.

“But was it worth it? You made that man’s last moments as painful as possible, and then you killed him anyways!” Asami tries to stay calm, but she can hear the anger creeping into her voice.

Korra makes eye contact with Asami in the rearview mirror. “Yes. And I would do it again, if it meant that my team would stay safe.”

“Is that how you justify it!? Keeping your team safe!? That’s bullshit! You didn’t have to do that and you know it. Torturing somebody makes you no better than them!” Asami practically screams at Korra.

“You don’t know what I’ve had to do, what I’ve done Asami. The bodies I’ve left behind. Some friends, some enemies, some innocents that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m no saint ‘Sami, but do **not** compare me to those fuckers we met back there! What I do, I do for the greater good. So that people like you don’t have to worry about terrorists killing you as you go about your life! I put my life on the line for your freedoms, so that all might enjoy them, even if I don’t.” Korra lets out a heavy sigh, seeming to become smaller in the seat next to Asami.

“I’m 25 years old Asami. I joined the military at 17, straight out of high school. After excelling in basic training, I was selected for this program. After a year and a half of intense training, during which I had almost no contact with the outside world, I starting with these guys. I was 19 when I first killed a man, he was about to blow up his car outside of a shopping mall. I didn’t even think, I just pulled out my gun and fired one shot. It hit him in the neck, killing him instantly. And even though I had just saved the lives of a dozen people, I still felt horrible, I had just killed somebody. And torturing that man back at the Temple was terrible, and it hurt me inside, I knew I had to do it. To protect my team.” Korra finishes, and looks over at Asami, surprised at the tears in her eyes.

“I was there that day Korra.” She whispers “I was at the mall with my dad, we were going to buy him a new suit that day. I remember seeing the car and the man in it, and I remember hearing the gunshot, and seeing the man die. When I found out that he was a suicide bomber, and that he would have killed me, I remember thinking that the person who saved me was a hero. And Korra, you are a hero. You walk a dark path so that we don’t have to. You protect us from things we don’t even exist. And if you do your job right, life continues on as normal. Nobody realizes the sacrifice you made so that it could do that. There are no ceremonies for you Korra, no medals, no statues in parks. And so, on behalf of everybody you have saved,” She reaches over and takes Korra’s hand, “thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I have quite a bone to pick with PTSD and depression. Trust me when I say that opening up to somebody really helps, it got me through a tough time, and I know it can and will help others.
> 
> In other news, school starts in a few days. Yay... Updates will probably drop down to once a week, and if I don't have a lot of homework, then two or three times a week. But if last year was any indication, then I'm going to be swamped this year. Just giving you guys some warning in case I disappear for a few weeks. I will not abandon this story though.


	12. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine found this story! She figured out that the username was me, and when she told me I almost had a heart attack. However, she said that it was an amazing story, and that she would like to beta for me. Unfortunately, she does not have an account on here (yet), so I will just call her E until she gets one.
> 
> Beta'd by E.

Korra let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the car into a small driveway in the outskirts of Republic City. “We’re here.”

Asami wakes up at the words and looks around, confused. “What!? So your grand idea of hiding is to go back to Republic City?”

“Yep! Now help me wake up Bolin and Opal back here.” She jumps out of the car and opens the back doors. “BOLIN, OPAL! WAKE UP!” She screams at the sleeping couple. Asami chuckles at the groaning pile of limbs in the corner of the van as they attempt to wake up.

“Come on ‘Sami, let’s go inside, they’ll follow eventually.” Korra walks over to the door and unlocks it. The house inside is not as large as Asami is used to, but it seems just like every other suburban home she has ever seen. Large kitchen, dining room, living room complete with a TV, and stairs leading up to the second floor, most likely where the bedrooms are.

As they go upstairs, Asami notices that there are only two bedrooms. She looks over at Korra with one of her eyebrows cocked. Korra shrugs “Hey, don’t blame me. Bolin and Opal picked the house.”

“Wait, this is their house?”

“Yep. Now here’s the plan, we are going to lay low here for a bit and wait to be contacted by Mako and the others. I don’t know how long that will take, but expect to be here for at least a week or so. Here, this one is our room.” Korra opens a door, revealing a small bedroom with a queen sized bed inside.

“So now what Korra?”

“Now, we go shopping. I’m hungry and I know that Opal and Bo have no food in the house.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you really never been to the grocery store before?” Korra asks as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Not in years, I don't really need to. You know, being a multimillionaire and all. Food just kinda appears in the house.”

“Well this is going to be fun then. Bolin and Opal both have to go back to work tomorrow, so it will just be the two of us in the house. What what do you want to do?”  _ You _

“I-I don't really know, whatever you want I guess. You know the area better than me.”  _ I really hope she doesn't notice how red my face must be right now. _

Korra glances over at Asami’s face, noticing how red it is. “What are you thinking about Asami?” She teases, knowing full well what she is thinking of.

“Nothing.”  _ You underneath me, caressing me, your hand going lower, reaching-  _ Asami’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud honk from a car that almost hit her. A soft screech escapes Asami as she tumbles into a pair of strong arms, she looks up to see Korra’s face, split by her lopsided grin.  _ I love that smile. _

“Don’t hurt yourself again.” She chuckles as she helps Asami find her feet again. “Come on, it’s right here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“BOLIN! OPAL! WE’RE HOME!” Korra shouts up the stairs as she and Asami walk into the house laden with groceries.

“Come on Korra, they’re probably sleeping.” Asami walks past Korra into the kitchen, where she starts unpacking the groceries.

Korra walks into the kitchen and puts a finger to her lips. “Shhh. Listen, do you hear that?” Silence falls in the room, and a faint creaking sound can be heard coming from above them. The tempo of the creaking increases slowly, and faint sounds can be heard as well.

“I guess you were right Asami, they are sleeping.” Korra winks at Asami, causing her face to turn red once more.

“I'm gonna start making dinner. Something tells me those two will be hungry later. Want to help cook?”

“I’ve never cooked before, Korra.” Asami confesses.

“That’s ok, I’ll teach you.” She gives Asami that lopsided grin again.  _ How can I say no to that face. _

“Ok, lets do this!” Asami says with confidence. But the confidence evaporates when she looks at the pile of food and ingredients in front of her. “What are we doing?”

Korra laughs and begins to wash her hands in the sink. “First, you need to wash your hands. We are making stir-fry, it’s a pretty simple dish. To start, we need to cut these....”

After an hour of cursing, screaming, and turning off the fire alarm, they had finally managed to make a passable stir-fry. Opal and Bolin had still not emerged from their room, so Asami and Korra set the table for two.

Korra eyes the steaming plate of slightly burnt food in front of her. “I think I’m regretting letting you do the fry part now. How’s the finger feeling?”

“Much better, thanks.” Asami pokes at the food on her plate. And looks at the woman across from her, who is already reaching for seconds.

Korra looks up and makes eye contact with Asami. Emeralds meet sapphires once more, as they sit at the table. “What’s bothering you Asami?” Even though she speaks just above a whisper, Asami can hear the care and the tenderness in her voice.

“I don’t know what’s next Korra. Here we are back in Republic City, square one. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the day after. So much has happened, things I have no control over. Korra, I killed a man yesterday!” Asami starts to weep as the words pour out of her. Korra slowly reaches across the table and takes Asami’s hand.

Asami grips Korra’s hand and looks deep into her eyes. “I killed a man Korra! I didn't even think about it. I just saw him shoot you in the back and ‘BANG’! I didn't feel anything, I was just worried about you, only you.” 

“Asami-” Korra is cut off by Asami’s mouth on hers. Her eyes widen as Asami kisses her with a passion she has never known before. 

As Asami breaks the kiss Korra lets out a long breath. “Wow… I… You… Asami.” Korra stares into Asami’s eyes, emeralds meet sapphires once more, both darkened by lust and passion. After a moment, Korra lunges across the table, grabbing Asami and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Asami moans into Korra’s mouth and melts into her arms as they wrap around her. As suddenly as she started the kiss, Korra breaks it and backs away.

“Asami, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update again, probably sometime in the next week or so.


	13. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami finally "do the thing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much E! Writing is a lot faster when you have somebody cleaning up behind you.
> 
> Beta'd by E

Asami’s eyes widen at the tone of Korra’s voice. “What do you mean Korra?”

“We need to talk about us.” All traces of the passion Asami saw in her eyes moments ago had vanished

“What is there to talk about?” Asami reaches across the table to grab Korra’s hand.

Korra moves her hand before Asami’s reaches it. “Where are we going with this? I can’t afford a distraction during this. I need to be focused and alert. We could both get arrested at any moment ‘Sami!” Her voice drops to a low growl “This,” She points to Asami, then herself. “Is not going to happen right now.”

“That’s bullshit,” Asami starts, her own temper flaring up. “I’m a distraction? This distraction killed a man for you yesterday! This distraction believed you when almost nobody else did! I’m putting my reputation on the line for you, Korra!”

“Oh, is that what you are worried about!? Your reputation!? That if it got out that you killed somebody, you would be ruined? You are full of shit Asami. I know your type, rich and famous. Your daddy made all of the money, and you have just piggybacked off of him your whole life. You-” Korra’s rush of anger was suddenly interrupted by the stinging slap sent her way. 

“Fuck. You.” Asami whispers, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. “I have worked my ass of to get to where I am. Nobody just gave me a job at SatoInc because my dad owned it. I started at the bottom of the fucking ladder.” She reaches up and brushes away the tear. “And if you can’t see that, you really don’t know me at all.” Asami’s voice rises to a shout. “You are just scar tissue Korra! I thought that I could see the person behind the persona! I don't want to talk to Avatar. I want to talk to Korra! I want to talk to the woman who carried me through the rain. I want to talk to the person who would put down her life for her family! I want to love  _ Korra. _ ” Asami quickly clamps her hands over her mouth and goes beet red after saying that.

Korra’s eyes go wide at the confession, and her jaw slowly opens and closes a few times. “You…” she finally manages to find her words. “You really feel like that? I mean… We have only known eachother for a few days. And it started off with me kidnapping you. I… I don't really know what to say ‘Sami.”

“Then don't say anything.” Asami whispers, bridging the gap between them, locking Korra’s lips within hers.

Korra does not hesitate this time, letting Asami devour her mouth. Asami moans into Korra’s mouth, taking in the taste of the other woman. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they break apart. Foreheads touching, they look into eachothers eyes. Emeralds and sapphires meet, but this time, neither of them look away.

Asami moves her lips towards Korra’s once more, but right before the meet, she draws them away, placing them next to Korra’s ear.

“Bedroom. Now.” She whispers lustfully into Korra’s ear, delighting at the shiver that goes through the other womans body.

“Too far.” Korra moans into Asami’s neck. Her mouth finding the pulse point that resides there.

Asami’s protests turn into moans as Korra continues to kiss her neck, her hands roaming the pale womans body.

“This, off, now.” Korra mutters, trying to unbutton Asami’s blouse. Asami aids Korra’s endeavors, slipping out of her blouse and watching Korra throw it away. Korra’s breath catches in her throat, seeing Asami in nothing but her underwear as she slops out of her tight fitting jeans. Black lace surrounds the pale flesh of her breasts, creating the most delightful view. Korra’s eyes shift downwards, taking in the sight of Asami’s flat stomach, with just the slightest hint of abs showing. A low growling sound escapes korra’s throat as she sees the growing stain on the front of Asami’s panties.

“Asami… You’re beautiful…” Korra’s voice trails off, still awe struck by the nearly naked beauty standing before her. Asami reaches up and places her hand on the Korra’s cheek. “Your turn.” she whispers, lust dripping from her voice. 

Korra nods, reaching down to grab the hem of her tank top, pulling it up over her head, exposing her washboard abs. Asami places her hand on Korra’s stomach. Running her hands over the muscles, feeling how defined they are. Her hands quickly follow the ‘V’ of Korra’s muscles, reaching the top of Korra’s jeans. She looks up at Korra, who nods. Asami slowly begins to drag the jeans down Korra’s legs. Revealing the tanned flesh one inch at a time. As the jeans slip over Korra’s ankles, Asami takes a step backwards, taking in the caramel woman before her. She places a hand on Korra’s shoulder, slowly applying pressure, telling Korra to lie down on the table behind them. Korra complies, knocking over a few empty plates to make room for her body. As she lies down on the table Asami takes a position between her legs. 

Korra moans at the sight of the pale beauty, her head resting against Korra’s thighs. Asami plants a few tender kisses along the inside of Korra’s thighs, slowly working her way up to her glistening prize.

“‘S-’Sami, stop fucking teasing already.” Korra pants as Asami pauses before reaching her folds. Asami looks up at Korra and winks.

“As you wish.” She says right before latching onto Korra’s clit. Korra moans as she feels Asami’s probing tongue make contact with her swollen bud.

“F-f-fuuuuuck meeee…” Korra moans “That feels gooood…” 

“What does it look like I’m doing down here?” Asami smirks at Korra. Her fingers probe at the entrance to Korra, causing a sharp gasp to escape the blue eyed woman. With a sudden push, her fingers enter Korra completely. Korra’s breathing seems to stop for a moment as Asami curls her fingers, rubbing against the inner walls of the other woman. Her back arches off of the table as Asami’s mouth continues its efforts on her clit.

“Oh fuck Sami! Oh! I’m fucking close!” Asami can feel Korra’s walls fluttering around her fingers as she pumps in and out of Korra, each time dragging her fingers across that sensitive spot inside. As she increases her pace, she can feel Korra meeting her thrusts with her hips, trying to get her to go deeper.

“I’m about to come! I’m gonna come!” Korra chants, her breathing becoming shallower and faster as Asami once more increases the tempo. Asami looks up at Korra’s face, and sees the azure eyes of her lover looking down at her. Asami looks deep into her eyes, and bites down on Korra’s clit, sending her over the edge, into an abyss of pleasure.

Korra’s mouth opens in a silent scream as her orgasm washes over her, her body lifting off of the table, muscles taut and bulging. Wetness sprays Asami’s fingers as she continues her efforts, prolonging the pleasure. As she slows down, Korra comes back down to the table, twitching as aftershocks ripple through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I have a lot of time on my hands still. Next chapter will be out soon!


	14. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter was given to me by E (who is on the waiting list now). We were spitballing ideas for future chapters on Facebook, because I had hit a bit of writers block recently, and she mentioned that we know next to nothing about Asami. So the next two (or three, I don't know yet) chapters will be some Asami backstory.
> 
> As always: Beta'd by E.

Asami sighed. Even the upbeat music and dancing bodies of the club around her couldn’t lift her spirits. Her “friends” had dragged her kicking and screaming out of her apartment to go shopping earlier in the day. And after being forced to parade past them in a dozen different dresses, they had finally decided on the red mini-dress that ended mid thigh. Now Asami was sitting at the bar, slowly nursing an appletini as her friends danced the night away. 

_ Damn them to the deepest corners of hell _ . Asami thought as she turned down yet another sleazy man trying to hit on her. As she turned back to the bar, a woman sat down next to her and flagged down the bartender.

“Talisker 57 North for me. And another appletini for her.” Asami turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. She was tall, but still shorter than Asami. Long, light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail reaching the small of her back. She was wearing a black tank top, with faded blue skinny jeans hugging her hips.

Asami took all of this in in a second as the woman was ordering the drinks. The bartender nodded and walked off to prepare the drinks. The stranger turned to face Asami.  _ Oh my…  _ Bright blue eyes hinted at some Water Tribe ancestry, but the pale skin was all Fire Nation. As their eyes met, the woman smiled, revealing a brilliant set of pearly white teeth.

“I’m Emily,” The woman says, speaking to Asami for the first time since sitting down. “And you are…?”

“Asami.” She blushes as Emily takes her offered hand and kisses her knuckles. Those brilliant blue eyes staring deep into her soul, as her lips brush over her hand.

“So why is a beautiful thing such as yourself sitting over here all alone on a Friday night? I’ve noticed the river of men waiting to take you home, and yet, you are still here by you lonesome.”

“I don't want to deal with men at the moment. My boyfriend just broke up with me the other day, so my friends dragged me out here so I would get out of the house.”

“Some friends they are, I don't see them anywhere.” Asami laughs as Emily makes a show of scanning the club. 

An hour later, Asami and Emily were still at the bar, laughing like old friends. “Oh my god! He really tried to do that?” Emily laughed, nearly falling off of her stool.

“Yep. He even had the girl picked out. He said that it was going to be “fun”.”

“So I'm guessing that you all didn't end up in bed together?”

“God no, that would have been soooo weird. Having sex with somebody I had never met until they showed up at my door.”

“Really? Not because it was another woman?” Emily unconsciously shifts in her seat, her eyes darting down to Asami’s red lips.

Asami had had just enough liquid courage to lean in and whisper into Emily’s ear, “I have always been a curious person.” Emily’s eyes darken at the words, her pupils dilating as her arousal builds.

“Well then, maybe I can help satisfy that curiosity.” Emily moans into Asami’s neck, slowly dragging her lips over Asami’s pulse point. Reveling at how the dark haired beauty shudders beneath her touch.

Asami grabs the collar of Emily’s shirt, bringing her face up to meet hers. Their lips crash together, tongues dancing as they each melted into the kiss. After a short eternity, they broke apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. 

Slowly, they started moving forward once more. Whereas the last kiss was full of drunken passion, this one started off slowly. Filled with a tenderness that the last kiss lacked.

They slowly break apart, much to the dismay of the men sitting nearby. Emily reaches over and grabs a napkin, scribbling down a series of numbers on it.

“Call me.” She whispers to Asami as she tucks the napkin into Asami’s clutch. As she walks back into the club, seeming to know that Asami’s eyes are on her, she adds a little wiggle to her walk.  _ God, this woman… _

“Who was that?” A familiar voice asks from next to Asami. As Asami continues to stare at the retreating figure, the woman sighs, and flicks Asami on the back of the head. Causing the pale woman to jump in surprise.

Asami rubs the back of her head “What was that for Anne?”

“You weren’t listening to her.” Anne’s twin sister Sophie says as she takes the seat just occupied by Emily.

“What did you ask?” Asami rolls her eyes.

“Who was that?” Sophie asks.

“Just a girl I was talking to.” Asami shrugs and tries to act innocent, but she knows that the twins must be telepathic or something, because they always know.

“Suuure. Talking with your lips on hers is the best way to do it.” Anne takes a sip of her drink and raises an eyebrow at Asami.

“H-how did you know?” Asami feels the heat of her blush on her cheeks, and knows that it wasn’t because her friends figured out that she made out with a near stranger at the bar.

“We do have eyes you know. What are you going to do about it? She did give you her number.”

“I don't know. You guys are the ones that do this more often than I do.”

“Call her tomorrow, and ask her if she wants to go get a coffee or something.” The twins say in unison.

“Good idea Anne-Sophie.” Asami teases them, using her pet name for the pair of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the idea of an Asami backstory? Do you think I should continue with the main story? Let me know in the comments below!


	15. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra returns the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter. I did have some free time a few weeks ago, but I got pretty sick for a few days. E and I are still together and things are going great for us. I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I didn't have as much time as I had hoped to write. Also, this chapter is shameless smut.

“Fucking hell ‘Sami.” Korra muttered as she lowered herself back onto the table.

“Did you like it?” Asami murmured into Korra’s hip as kissed her way up Korra’s twitching stomach, over her heaving breasts and eventually reaching Korra’s lips. After a brief but intense kiss, Korra picks Asami up and carries her upstairs to her bedroom. 

“Your turn.” Korra winked at Asami as she threw her down on the bed. Her eyes darkening with lust as she took in the pale beauty beneath her.

Slowly, Korra lowered herself so that she was mere inches away from Asami. Slowly, tenderly, she lowered her lips to brush along Asami’s jawbone. Asami hummed in approval as Korra kissed her way down Asami’s neck. Pausing just briefly to nip at the pulse point at the base of her neck.

As she reached Asami’s breasts, Korra kissed around the nipple, massaging the other with her free hand. Asami feels her nipples become almost painfully hard as Korra continues her ministrations on her. After what felt like an eternity, Korra’s hungry mouth found its way to her nipple, encasing it in her warm mouth. Asami moaned, feeling Korra’s tongue dance around, sending lightning bolts of pleasure straight to her clit. With a small pop, Korra released the tender nipple, causing Asami to whine in protest, until Korra moved over to the other breast, giving that one the same attention that she had given the other. 

Asami was well on her way to climaxing, her moans of pleasure filling the room as Korra worshipped every inch of her body. Every inch of Asami's body was mapped in the marks of Korra's love, everywhere from her neck, to the insides of her thighs. But Korra had yet to touch the place where Asami wanted her to the most. Eventually, Korra reached a hand down to Asmais dripping cunt, slowly teasing her outer folds with her fingers. Slowly, Korra's fingers plunged into the wet heat of Asami, Asami's gasp was quickly silenced by Korra pressing her mouth to hers, drawing her in for a passionate kiss as her fingers fully entered Asami.

Slowly but surely, Korra began to fuck Asami. Her fingers stroking the pulsating flesh, her thumb rubbing Asami's swollen clit. Asami simply surrendered to the feelings of pleasure racing up and down her spine. Korra picked up the pace, causing Asami's moans to turn into wails of pleasure whenever her fingers dragged along the tender spot inside. Korra increased her pace, Asami's hips thrusting up to meet her fingers. Asami’s wails grew in volume as she felt her climax approaching. Desperately grabbing Korra's short black hair as her hips began to buck wildly. 

“KORRA!” She screamed as she finally orgasmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thought.


End file.
